Old/List of words with short vowels/1
Interpretation Похоже, что: * ui слабее oe * -ati, -ɛti, -nǫti: oe > ui (но не во всех случаях) Solutions u\eu\ve: ~usually ↑→ with e-grade (:: sɛdti--sɛdɛti--saditi), so: -- (beud-bud) beudɛti, beudr (other: budɛti, budr) -- (?reud-rud) reudɛti, reudr (other: rudɛti, rudr~>rìdr) -- (mud) meudɛti, meudl (other: mudɛti, mudl~>mìdl) -- svipati?, svipn? -- (deub-dub) deubno, beudno, deubre (other: dubno, budno, dubre~>dìbre) > xx-xx > x-xx, probably it's less ambigous (:: supn = sun?, ...) u\ov\uv: -- (zu) zuati (other: zovati, zuati) -- (ku) kuati (other: kovati, kuvati) > probably ov is not suitable, uv seem to be redudant ìl -- (derb-dorb) dirbati, dirba, dirbiti (other: derbati, derba, derbiti) -- (delb-dolb) ~dilbti, ~dilb, dilbiti (other: delbati, delb, delbiti) -- (pelz-polz) pilzti, pilzati, pilznoti, pilzuk, pilzɛti (but: pelzati, pelzɛti, polzati, polziti) -- virtɛti!!12, virtta!!8, vertnǫti!!4 (verteno!!12, vertmę!7, vorta!!11) -- (dorg) dirgati, dirgnǫti (other: dergati, dergnǫti) -- kirpati!!13, kirpti!3, kerpnǫti!2 (kerpti!!5, kerpati!4) -- [([pìrd) pirdɛti (other: perdɛti)]] -- [([dìrz) ~dirz, dirzati, dirznǫti (other: derzati, derznǫti)]] -- [([mìlk) milkɛti (other: melkɛti)]] -- vilna!!6 -- (gel) gilt (other: gelt) -- dirn (other: dern) -- dirte (other: derte) -- kirve -- birdo -- virs -- dilg -- pirv -- pirst > Probably il\ir > el\er ùr -- turg -- mùrgati - morgati\murgati (: mìrknǫti, mìrkati, Lith merkti, margas) ù - ... verb-a: -- sùlati:sùliǫ - solati:soliǫ \ ~sulati:suliǫ -- lùgati - lugati -- sùcati - sucati -- lobùzati - lobozati\lobuzati (: labùziti, laboz) -- gùnati - gonati\gunati (goniǫ? : goniti, gon) -- -ot- > klekùtati - klekotati\klekutati (: klegùtati) (but klekotati) verb-ɛ: -- ... verb-nǫ: -- (dus) dùsnǫti - dusnǫti (: dus, dusia, ...) но dùs "[выдох; [дух; вонь]]") noun-a: -- brùsda - brusda -- pùta - puta (: Lith pautas) noun-o: -- jùgo - jugo noun-i: -- dùsgie - dusgie -- (?reud-rud) rùdia - rudia * dùgtera - dugtera * dùma - duma (: domti\~dumti, ..?) (но duma, хотя оно взмж вторично :: *myd-, *umъ) ("ветра, [ветер]") ù - vi? * sùpati - supati\svipati?; sùpn - supn\svipn? * zùl - zul\zvil * sù- - su-\svi-? ** sùdorv - sudorv\svidorv? ** sùmìrte - sumìrte\svimìrte? ** sùkęctjo - sukęctjo\svikęctjo? ù - en? * cùnto - cimto\?cęto * ~sìm- - sim- ** ~sìmrɛtia - simrɛtia * ùn - ę \ un (: on- \ ǫ-) * (ùntor > vìter) *? mùnog -- menog\munog ì - ... verb: -- kitte!!13, kitti!!7 (kittlo!!12, kitati!!11, kitti!4) verb-a: -- (ber-bor) bìrati - berati\birati -- sìrati - serati\sirati -- mìgati - migati (but migati) -- dirati (derti) -- (stel-?stol) stìlati - stelati\stilati (steliǫ :: stol, tìlo) -- sìkati - sikati -- (~goid) gìdati - gidati (: Lith gaidas) -- picr!!9, napicati!4 (napicati!!14--picmo!!9) -- (~pis) pìsati, ... (but: pisati, ...) -- zidati, zide (: zid, doizia) -- (smoi) smìjati - smiati (smoiǫ : nasmisati, smois, Ltv smiet) -- (li-loj) lìjati - liati (: liti:loiǫ, loj) -- zìjati - ziati (zoiǫ : zinǫti, zoivati) -- - miati (: mimo, minǫti, minovati) -- kìxati - kixati (: kìxnǫti) (but kixati) -- (si-?soi) sijati\sjati (sinǫti) --? prijatelj * verb-ɛ: ** mìnɛti - menɛti\minɛti (: pamente, mɛniti) ** (grom) grìmɛti - gremɛti\grimɛti (: grom) ** pìsdɛti - pesdɛti?\pisdɛti ** (zvon) zvìnɛti - zvenɛti\zvinɛti? (: zvon) * verb-i: ** ... * verb-nǫ: ** mìgnǫti - mignǫti (but mignǫti) ** dìgnǫti - dignǫti * noun: ** ... * noun-e: ** dìle - dile? ** dìne - dine (:> dìnìc) ** vìce - vice * noun-a: ** stìga - stiga (: stignǫti, stigti, stigati) ** mìgla\mìga - migla\miga (but miga, migla < migati) ** dìgna - digna * noun-o: ** obìdo - obido ** sìrebro - sirebro * adj: ** ... * t\n\..?: * dìne - dine * vìs - vis Suffixes * -ìba - -iba (~: -ìda) * -ìko - ? -- средний (but редкий\нету -iko) ** kolìko - ? ** kridlìko - ? ** moittìko - ? ** mondìko - ? ** mydlìko - ? ** okìko, okesìko - ? ** ojìko \ ojùko - ? ** okùnìko - ? (also okùnùko - ?) ** ordlìko - ? (also ordlùko - ?) ** ormenìko - ? (also ormenùko - ?) * -ìk - ik?\ek?\eke? -- частый (but частый -ik) * -ìka - ? -- частый (but частый -ika) * -ùk - ? -- частый * -ùka - ? -- частый * -ùko - ? -- средний * -ìn - ? (but -in - ?) * -ùn- - ? ** okùno Redudant * -n\-ìn: ** prɛsk (prɛskn :: SorbL napśiski "быстрый, ..." Lith preskas "=") ** oiskn (oiskn :: iskra, Lith aiškus "ясный") ** roisk (roiskn :: Lith raiškus "ясный") ** posd (posdìn) ** protiv (protivìn) Adverbs * kùdɛ\... -- kudɛ\kodɛ? (koda\... -> kogda)? Stable * o: zobati, lokati, bodati, bojati, motati, olkati, orati, voldati-voldɛti, kopati, plosk * e: kekati, kesati, metati, tecati, gelati-gelɛti, stenati-ston, pledmee, peln, pletti * i: klikati-kliknǫti, pisk, pitati-pitia * oi: ploise * -e: dane-date, orte, mogte, soite, nokte, padte, pekte, pletio Other * -e: rɛke (?instead of rìke) Unsorted ... Etymologies * skn > sn ~> sìn (~prɛsìn < prɛsn < prɛskn < prɛsk) * skn > sn ~> sìn (~oisìn < oisn < oiskn sn (roisn < roiskn <~ roisk) * root: *dʰeubʰ- \ два? \ ..? ** bn > n (dùbno, also ù ~> ì) ** bn > n, dùn\dìn (bùdno, also ù ~> ì) ** stable br (dùbr_ > dùbre, also ù => ì) * dùx > (dx > tx ~> x), (tv), ... (dùxati :> dùxore) * kt > t (pokt) * dt > st (vidt)